Honeymoon
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Harry And Ginny's Honeymoon. Hopw you like it. It's one of those cliche first time fics, but read and review please!


(A/N- I didn't want to put almost the whole thing in italics, because, frankly, they piss me off after a while, so I just seperated it with ----. Enjoy!)

Ginny awoke to the sound of a bird chirping outside of the window. She looked down at the satin white covers that were wrapped over her and Harry's naked bodies. She looked at his sleeping form and sighed when he turned his face away. She could look at that face for hours and be content. She intertwined her legs with Harry's and remembered the night before…

----

Ginny giggled as Harry tried to open the Beach House they rented for their honeymoon. He fumbled with the key, but finally opened it when Ginny decided on trying to turn the key the other way in the hole. She smiled as Harry set down the luggage by the door and swept Ginny in his arms, kissing her fully and unexpectedly.

"Love, you can hold on for at least 5 minutes, right?" Ginny asked, grabbing her bag and entering the bathroom. A very impatient Harry waited while Ginny took her precious time changing into the silky piece she had been hiding in her dresser drawers since she was 17. Ginny grabbed her wand and muttered the protective charm they taught all the 6th year girls at Hogwarts. She checked herself in the mirror and fixed a twisted strap. She smiled, and headed out of the bathroom.

Once she realized how nervous she was, she froze, her hand on the bathroom doorknob, about to open it. She turned back towards the mirror, looking at herself again. She smiled and fumbled with her hair. Should it go up, so Harry could take it down for her? He always liked doing that… Should she come out the way she is, or have Harry get a pleasant surprise once he begins to undress her?

Ginny decided she looked perfect after contemplating her hair and clothing more. She put her ear to the door, listening for signs of anxiety from Harry. She heard footsteps. He was pacing. He does that when he's nervous. Ginny took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Harry wasn't facing her, so she grabbed the nearest cloth thing, a blanket on the couch, and covered herself. He turned to face her, and smiled. She sighed with relief and dropped the blanket. At first, she wasn't comfortable since she never did this before, but then she remembered, she was with Harry, and Harry always made her feel relaxed.

He gawked at her beauty for a few seconds. "Ginny… you're… you're beautiful!" he stammered out before grabbing her by the waste and snogging her. His hands traveled up her back and down, resting firmly on her bottom. Ginny began unbuttoning Harry's shirt while Harry kissed up and down her neck, leaving marks behind him.

Once Harry's shirt was successfully off, Ginny had to find a way to unbutton his pants. Harry was still firmly stuck to her neck and showed no signs of stopping as she began with the button. He only stopped when he noticed that she had become slightly sweaty and annoyed with his pants.

"Oh, sorry Ginny…" he murmured and he undid his pants with ease, letting them fall to the floor forgotten. He picked her up, still stuck to her face, and walked blindly towards the bedroom. He tripped slightly on the rug when he reached the bedroom, and set her down on the bed.

"Did you… remember… to cast… that spell?" he asked, in between kisses.

"Love… of course." Ginny replied. She felt something prod her leg. She blushed at what she thought it could be. Harry looked down and blushed to, suddenly stopping his full frontal snogging attack.

"Love, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, sensing his nervousness, "Harry, are you embarrassed by _that_?" asked Ginny, pointing towards his erection, "'Cause if _that_," she pointed again, "doesn't happen, something would be terrible wrong." Harry laughed, and began kissing her again, flipping her over to undo her bra strap. She smiled as Harry tried to take it off.

"It's like a sailors knot…" he whispered after he finally got it off Ginny. Harry gaped at her perfect body. Ginny had to snap her fingers to get Harry's attention.

"I think it's time we let the lion," she said pointing at the lump in his boxers, "out of its cage." Ginny grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, exposing him to her for the first time. He gulped as she tentatively poked it. She laughed and touched his member more. Harry lay back on the bed as she began playing with his penis. 

He sat up, motioning her to stop. She stopped, and Harry, again, turned her over, so she was on her back, and he was over her. Harry began lightly kissing her neck. He ventured downward until he reached her breasts. He looked up at her, as if asking for permission. Ginny smiled and Harry went back to her chest.

He began kissing her chest. Everywhere. She began breathing heavily and panting. Harry looked up at her, and she laughed. Harry began kissing down her front. He got to her panties, and slowly slid them off. Ginny, flushed with embarrassment at the thought of Harry touching her down there, squeezed her legs together.

"You know Gin, we can't do this without you." She laughed quietly, and opened her legs. Harry then went up towards her face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly, taking a deep breath. Harry positioned himself for the moment.

"Wait Harry…" Ginny said, stopping him.

"Yes love?"

"I love you." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too." He said, returning the kiss.

"Ok, now I'm ready." Said Ginny, as Harry position himself.

"Now, tell me if it hurts." He said, and he slid himself into her. She gasped.

"Harry. Don't… move." She gasped. She felt pain down there. It just kept coming. She made him stay there until it was over.

"Ok…" she gasped, "But go slowly." Harry began making love to her, and the longer they did it, the more Ginny got used to it, and loved it.

Soon, Ginny felt a ball of energy beginning to well up inside her. It was insane. She began jolting involuntarily and so did Harry. She panted his name.

"Harry… Harry… I think it's happening…" she gasped, and then, the ball of energy exploded in her, filling up every crevice of her body with warmth. Harry collapsed against her, and they both took a few seconds to regain their strength.

"Whoa." Said Harry, sliding out of her, and laying against her. He put his arms around Ginny, and they fell asleep together.

----

Ginny felt Harry stir next to her, wakening her from her daydream.

"Good morning love." Said Ginny, curling up next to him, "So, did you like last night?" she asked playing with a lock of his hair.

"Extraordinary." Harry said, "I love you, Gin." Harry began kissing her neck.

"And I love you too, Harry, but I swear, if you keep doing that," she said, pushing him away from her, "I'll have to wear a scarf for the next 6 months!"


End file.
